There are known mechanical, hydraulic and pneumatic devices for carrying and feeding an electrode into a furnace in the classic process of electroslag metal remelting, without forced increase of the pressure inside the melting chamber. These devices are not self-regulable in response to the pressure inside the melting chambers of the furnace and their basic drawback is the inaccuracy in balancing, caused by the individual driving pulses, not controlled directly by the melting process.
There are not known any devices for self-regulation of the feeding force of the electrode in direct response to the pressure inside the melting chamber of electroslag furnaces. Electroslag remelting of metal by the classic process in an inert gas medium requires a more sensitive maintainance of the melting process, which depends directly on the balancing of forces on the electrode, which maintains the metal bath in a molten state.